A Diagnostic Radiology Research Program (DRPP) is being established together with a program designed to give radiologists, medical physicists, and other physicians/scientists/engineers from the American radiological community training in research methodology and technique. Part of the training may include performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians on the latest techniques for the visualization in multiple dimensions of multimodality medical images. The DRRP, therefore, intends to acquire a state-of-the-art image visualization and analysis software package and associated hardware including high level and low level image processing workstations, a data/computation server, printers, etc.